Remember My Family
|image = Image:Rdr_remember_my_family.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |start = Blackwater |end = Nuevo Paraiso |giver = Howard Sawicki |location = Lake Don Julio |rewards = $400 + loot rewards |previous = Jack Marston mission strand: "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" |next = Ending credits |image2 = Image:Rdr_remember_family_map02.jpg |caption2 = Click to enlarge.}} is a Stranger side-mission, the epilogue of Red Dead Redemption and the only mission which can only be done with Jack Marston as the protagonist. It is classed as a Stranger side-mission due to the "?" shown on the map, but technically acts as the final mission of the main storyline. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Jack Marston mission: "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" Mission Objectives After speaking with Howard Sawicki, the player must: *Ride to Lake Don Julio and speak to Emily Ross. *Ride to a location near Rio del Toro and speak to Phillip Ross. *Ride a short way down the San Luis River and confront Edgar Ross in a duel. Mission Details The mission will start when the player talks to Agent Howard Sawicki in Blackwater, indicated by the "?" on the map — the train station on the west side of town. The agent will point the player to the south of Lake Don Julio, and the newspaper includes a story about how Edgar is now living near the lake. When the player arrives, only Ross's wife is present, and she says that Edgar went with his brother on a duck-hunting trip down in Mexico. In Mexico, close to the river, the player will find Edgar's brother, Phillip Ross, at a campsite. He points the player down along the riverbank towards Ross. Down the riverbank, the player will encounter Edgar Ross, who, after a short chat, will challenge Jack to a duel. If the player wins, Edgar stumbles backwards and falls to the ground, dead. Jack looks down at the gun he just killed Ross with. Without knowing it, he has just thrown himself into a life of violence his father died to protect him from, but at the same time has redeemed his father's honor by killing his killer. He walks away, the camera zooms on his face, and the screen is tinted red & black with the title Red Dead Redemption, and then the credits roll, suggesting that although this is a "Stranger Mission," it is the real end of the story. If the player wants to get complete and total revenge you can kill all of his family members, his brother and his wife. Doing so will result in negative honor (unless if you have the bandana on), but killing Ross will restore the honor lost. After the credits finish, walk over to where Ross's body is and loot it (he should have around 400 dollars on him) for money and luck increases. Mission Dialogues Casualties *Edgar Ross - Killed by Jack Marston in a Duel to avenge his father's death. His body can be looted afterwards to obtain $400 (that is, if his body didn't land into the river right after successfully winning the duel and killing him.) Optional Casulties Note: If you want complete revenge on the Ross family, you have the option to kill Edgar's wife and brother after talking to them upon learning the whereabouts of him. However, you will lose honor if you kill them unless you have the bandana. However, the honor will be restored upon killing Edgar Ross. *Emily Ross - Can be killed by Jack Marston. *Phillip Ross - Can be killed by Jack Marston. Duel Details For this duel, targeting Edgar in a lethal manner is required. If the player attempts to target the gun or arm of the target (normally a disabling shot), the duel will be lost (the bar will simply not fill when targeting his hands; this happens in other important duels also). This will result in the player's death and then the player must retry the duel until a fatal shot is achieved. Attempting to snipe Edgar prior to the duel will result in an automatic mission failure; simply looking at him through the scope will trigger this, even before you try to pull the trigger. The same goes for Edgar's wife and brother in the earlier step. Trivia *If you kill him or tie him up, and fail the mission, the credits will not start. You must kill Edgar Ross in a duel. *The cabin that the Ross family lives in is the same cabin Irish originally sends John to find a gatling gun in "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman". Philip Ross' campsite is in the same location at Rio del Toro where Tubman's Gold is buried in Treasure Hunter Challenge Rank 5. *If you go to a campfire with people there, they sometimes talk about Edgar being killed by robbers. *Failing the duel and restarting it results in Ross using a different shotgun to hunt each time, either the Double-barreled Shotgun, Semi-auto Shotgun, or the Pump-action Shotgun. **The player can use this mission to acquire the Semi-auto Shotgun for free; simply fail the duel until Ross has the Semi-auto Shotgun equipped, then kill him and loot the gun. *This and I Know You are the only stranger side-missions that take place in all three areas. It starts in West Elizabeth, you find Ross's wife in New Austin and you find Ross's brother and Edgar Ross himself in Nuevo Paraiso. *While confronting Ross, Jack mentions that he saw him kill John, despite only hearing gunshots from a distance and riding back to the barn only to find a corpse. *Sometimes when you are dueling Ross he will be facing toward the pond shooting ducks, but can still be killed and he will not fire back. *Sometimes, a glitch will occur in which a second shotgun can be seen floating beside Phillip Ross. * Sometimes, players may experience a glitch where before, during and after the conversation with Ross, the game cycles world elements such as time of day, and weather, as sometimes, if one is to start talking during the day, it will end at night or vice versa. Or if it is sunny, sometimes the weather instantly changes to raining weather. However, this glitch is not considered an annoyance by the majority of gamers that have expierienced it because the sudden bout of rain adds to the drama of Ross and Jack's confrontation, and makes the final showdown seem more epic. *Listening to Ross's comments before the duel, he can be heard cursing when he misses the shots. *The first sentence that Edgar Ross says when he sees Jack is "Do I know you?" This seems to reference the other stranger mission that can only be done by John Marston, "I Know You" in which one of the first things Marston asks the strange man is "Do I know you?". *Based on accounts from his wife and his constant cursing during his duck hunt, Edgar Ross appears rather unhappy with his retirement. He is being badgered by the very organization he worked with, he can't seem to shoot well anymore, and he lives in a tiny cabin despite his emphasis on modernism. *If the player uses a high powered weapon in the duel, Ross may be sent flying back into the river, causing his body to become impossible to loot unless the player pushes it out of the water by slowly walking into it. *Ross' body cannot be destroyed by the Explosive Rifle until after it is looted. * This Stranger mission is a reference to The Marvel character The Punisher. Where people killed all of his family and he sets out to kill the people who killed his family. Gallery rdr_ross_on_the_river.jpg|Edgar Ross during his confrontation. File:Rdr_prepare_to_duel.jpg|Jack confronting Edgar Ross. Ross and Jack duel.jpg|Jack Marston and Edgar Ross preparing to duel. RDR.JPG|The Duel. Jack.JPG|Jack wins the Duel. Red Dead Redemption Jack Marston.png|Jack Marston has avenged his father. DeceasedRoss.png|Edgar Ross, a victim of his own saying. Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player